


DESPAIR.exe and Guro

by the_great_nagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Amputation, Animal Death, Beating, Biting, Broken Bones, Burning, Cannibalism, Child Death, Cigarettes, Death, Dolls, Drugs, Electrocution, Emetophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Intestines, M/M, Medical Torture, Multi, Needles, Nipple Torture, Pins, Poker, Psychological Torture, Scratching, Starvation, Teeth, Torture, Yandere, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People in programs, gore, violence, sex, and poker games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beloved Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masterminds, pins, and chest-mosaics.

The mastermind is Shirato.

That was his first thought when he awoke. Why had he fallen asleep? He tried to remember the prior happenings...

They were in the trial room, when somebody said that Shirato might be the mastermind. They all began to work it out, and that was the answer. Kazuki Shirato, the contortionist, was the mastermind...That hurt Sasha on a deep, emotional level. He had never been very close to Shirato, but they knew each other prior to this, and being near Shirato made him feel at least...slightly okay. But the snooty con artist was already delivering the answers...

When Sasha was promptly shot with a tranquilizer dart. Looking at his back, he realized that yes, it was still there. He was tied up in some dark room, his arms bound behind his back. He had no shirt on, but his pants were still on, thank god. He was propped into a sitting position, and the bright blue dart was still lodged deep in the back of his neck. He could barely make out its lapis lazuli-colored end.

"...H-hullo?" He bit his lip, red eyes darting back and forth. "Kon-san...? Robynn-san...? Ishibashi-san? Anybody?" His entire body still felt tired. It was truly exhausting to even struggle a little. The numbness in his body made his accent even thicker, his tongue flopping over his lips uselessly in a desperate attempt to feel something. He knew the name he had to call. He knew, but he didn't want to say it. He couldn't say it. 

His breath was loud, each sound hanging in the otherwise silent air. 

"D-don' leabe me 'ere." He sounded like he had a cold. His face was so, so, so, so numb. "Pl...uhh..."

"It's alright, honey."

A voice rung out in the dark, basementlike room. Sasha immediately recognized the deep, smooth voice. Shirato was here. His form seemed to sort of appear from the darkness. Normally donning white and violet, he was now covered in blacks and reds, his eyes seeming to glow in the bad light. "It'll all be over soon, Sasha."

"O...over? I don't want death..." His words were slow, as he tried to figure out how to make the noises come out properly. Shirato laughed to himself, gently rubbing his hand against the other boy's face. It was such a tender motion, and yet, Sasha could feel nothing but fear, as though Shirato was about to rip his cheeks out with his bare nails. Those long, deep-purple fingernails...

"I apologize, dearest Sasha." He gently kissed Sasha on the forehead, lightly biting the skin before pulling away. "I hate to frighten you so. Poor baby." He gently mussed up the other boy's hair, the white strands sliding through his slender fingers.

"Don't do this." 

He sniffled, muscled figure trembling madly. Shirato only smiled wider, reaching down and roughly pinching the flesh over Sasha's collarbone. He squealed, a few tears rolling down his pale face. 

"Ah, I hate when you get scared, but...At the same time, I think it's very cute." He chuckled, a sound that prior to this happening, would have made Sasha happy. "I'd just love to cut you up, and stick you full of pins, until your pectorals are comparable to pincushions...While you're bleeding and crying out, I'll hold you so close that the pins push further and further into your skin, and I'll kiss you as bile pushes through your throat and pours from your mouth to mine. I'll make you my sick, bloody dog..."

"S-shirato, please, don't, I-I'll do all things for you..."

He laughed that wonderful, smooth-as-butter laugh that had been Sasha's favorite noise for years of his life. The noise he made that was, to this day, followed by the same phrase every single damn time.

"You're so cute, Sasha."

Despite Sasha's protests, Shirato plucked a small pincushion shaped like a tiny Monobear from a table that Sasha hadn't noticed until now. "It's too bad. You're tied up, so you can't stop me from doing it anyway!" He lightly pushed the Russian boy back, tearing the dart out of his spine and leaving a big, bloody mark drawing from the middle of his back to his shoulder. 

The numbness had dissipated, and Sasha could feel the sting of the dart ripping up his skin. He began to panic, crying out for his freedom.

"Shirato! Please, I, I'll give you all of my things! Forgive Sasha, I, I mean, forgive me! Plea--"

His shouts were cut off by a screech. His own screech, it was. Shirato had violently jammed a black-tipped pin into his chest, right in the center of his left nipple. Blood flowed out and dripped on his chest. 

"Maybe I can make your chest look like a Monobear face. Don't you hope so, Sasha? I can make you into my new mascot." A couple more pins dug into the now deep scarlet protrusion on his chest, making a perfect, black circle on his chest. Monobear's right eye, or...left eye, from Shirato's point of view. Blood spurted out in thick, red waterfalls, staining the flesh of Sasha's stomach.

Shirato swiped a bit of the fluid off of his chest, licking them clean.

"I love you so much, I could eat you whole. You monster. Escaped son, dumb bastard...You're ugly, and filthy, and I love you."

He twisted a white pin into Sasha's chest, just under his collarbone.

"You should be thankful."

Another one, two, three, dotting over his bloodied nip, his cries and screams filling the room that were music to Shirato's ears.

"Stupid animal. You beautiful, idiotic creature. Fucking dog."

After thirty minutes, he had created a beautiful mosaic of the left side of Monobear's face, using Sasha's bared chest as a canvas. Then he faced a problem. A circle was one thing, but Monobear's right eye was more of a challenge. 

He sighed. Too much effort.

Grabbing a handful of pins, he jammed them roughly into the other side of Sasha's chest, each one sticking out at a jagged angle, not one put in cleanly. More fluid spurted out, further and further, dribbling down to his chest like a scarlet-shaded geyser. He drew hearts with the tip of one pin, using only the best canvas for his art and licking away the blood. Sasha's cries had slowly become more and more quiet, whether he had gotten over the pain or merely accepted his fate.

He dropped down onto his knees in front of Sasha, parting his lips with two fingers and violently shoving them inside.

They went to the back of his throat, pulling down on his uvula. A warm rush of fluid immediately hit the the digits, and they were almost immediately replaced by Shirato's tongue. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

It wasn't as easy as he thought. Some bile came dripping out between their lips, and the taste was so utterly horrendous he wondered if it was possible to vomit already vomited substances. However, he managed to choke down the torrent of murky fluid, pulling away from Sasha and taking in his expression. For lack of a better word, he was a complete fucking wreck.

His hair was tangled, probably from Shirato mussing it up so forcefully. His lips and chin were covered in greenish-yellowish bile, which dripped way down to his neck. His face was red, and damp, carrying an expression of utter defeat. His chest was violently bleeding, moreso on Shirato's left than his right. He was filthy, and beautiful, and Shirato was more than happy that he took him and ruined him. Despite his "Russian strength", as he liked to call it, Sasha didn't last very long, but it was still a fun time.

He grabbed at the ropes on Sasha's arms, pulling him away.

"You'll sleep with me, tonight."


	2. Stupid Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despair, masterminds, leg amputation and three-ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon warning bruh
> 
> this chapter kinda sucked because by the time i finished it i was not in the mood for writing smut at all

The recycle bin was, by Raito's standards, a very peaceful place.

The newcomers generally stayed out of trouble, and him and Resa kept people in line with little trouble. It was an easygoing kind of place. No violence, for the most part, no death, no pain... Which, was fine at first, but soon enough it got boring. He and Resa agreed they wanted something new, and the same old sex they had was boring beyond human comprehension at this point.

However, that's when a miracle happened. Or, rather, he realized potential was in front of him all along. After the third mutual killing, Aoki Isamu came into his life...Or, rather he sort of dragged in the poor, unsuspecting butler.

Isamu was tall, lanky, generally polite...After his execution, he had been trapped inside the recycling bin for months with no legs. He hadn't really been the same man since his death, now far more melancholy. He cried over little things, and was always sort of sad. Raito had never really been interested in him until he said he hated gays, which somehow gained his intrigue. Not only that, but as of now, Isamu was an open pansexual, raised in a rather tough family of homophobic parents and siblings.

One night, in bed with his boyfriend after another round of unsatisfying sex, Raito looked to his partner.

"Could I bring in a third?"

Resa cocked an eyebrow, looking confused.

"What? Why? I mean, we're tryin'a spice things up 'n all, but..."

"I know the perfect man, Resa-chan. Don't you trust me in the least?"

"Only on weekends."

"Look," Raito sighed, wringing a hand through his hair in irritation. "I swear it'll be worth it."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Resa kissed him goodnight, and they went to bed.

The following day mostly consisted of Raito trying to figure out where he could approach Isamu. It was there he learned that Isamu didn't really do much during the day. This was no shock, considering that he had no arms or legs, but he figured the poor man would try to do something with himself. Ryoshi had taken up the job of feeding him, which was quite a task, since he seemed to think it required almost choking Isamu with cheap sweets.

It was two days since the conversation that he finally decided to take Isamu and bring fun to the bed once more.

During what Ryoshi had designated as 'feeding time', Raito decided, he'd temporarily end Isamu's misery and take him away from that kid. Despite Ryoshi's protests, Raito carried the legless butler away.

"S-sir Ongaku."

"Yeeeees?" He spoke in a sweet tone. Too sweet for a man like Raito, so Isamu knew there was something up, but he said nothing about that.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Resa-chan and I wanted you. If you never spoke, you'd be really cute instead of annoying."

Isamu sighed, leaning his head back against Raito's chest. He was quite the enigma, that Raito Ongaku.

The Master(Mind) Bedroom was rather dingy and messy, probably because it wasn't worth cleaning. The Recycle Bin was full of dead/deleted students, so what was the point in cleaning anything, really? The walls were covered in at least three kinds of bodily fluids. Raito and Resa couldn't be assed to wipe any of that shit up, so it just stayed there, like some kind of new wallpaper.

The butler was placed gently on the mattress, right next to Resa, who was still asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. Raito shook him a little, which immediately woke him up. The difference between the two was that Resa was no heavy sleeper.

"Reeeeesa-chan."

"What...?"

"I brought in our 'third'." He stuck his tongue out, prodding Isamu gently. Isamu looked confused, though stayed quiet for the time being.

"This guy? Are you fuckin'..." Resa looked at Isamu in his entirety, helplessly wriggling on the sheets and trying to get comfortable. He gave the butler a little pinch on the cheek, causing him to squeal in irritation. "Hey, Aoki. Ever taken a dick before?"

"Absolutely not!" He responded, suddenly becoming very petulant. "I have standards, you know."

"Are you sayin' guys aren't good enough for yer standards?"

"Well, wouldn't I be on top no matter what genitals my partner has?"

"...I dunno, you told me otherwise."

Isamu bit his lip, covering his head with both hands. The other two men smirked to one another. A perfect 'third', indeed. 

Raito flipped Isamu onto his back, his leg stubs waving around frantically. A hand gently moved onto the butler's stomach, softly pinching the pale flesh under his button-down shirt. His reaction was perfect -- a tiny little squeal, that was truly music to Raito's ears. But enough horseplay, he thought, it's time for the important stuff. Resa was looking very impatient.

His hands couldn't even get within an inch of the button on Isamu's pants without him squirming. Obviously, the dog was smart enough to see where this was going, and he wasn't happy about it in the least. 

"What are you doing..."

"None of your business, dog." Raito practically fought with Isamu to get the button undone, but they were not evenly matched, and soon enough, the pattern of Isamu's boxer shorts was visible. To Raito's surprise, he wore rather bland underwear. He'd always figured Isamu had been forced to wear lingerie by his master or something. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't have to look at them for that long.

"Please don't." He ignored Isamu's pleas, tearing the plain white boxers off of his legs with great haste. His dick was incredibly mediocre, which was something Raito actually did expect. The stubs of his legs were cleanly sewn together, with red thread, courtesy of Hedvig. Or, it was her idea to do it in red, anyway.

Resa had already decided to get to the important stuff, and was practically rubbing his dick all over Isamu's face. The poor boy looked physically ill, not that Raito or Resa cared that much. 

"Goddamnit, is it that hard to just...Suck on it or I'll blow yer brains out..."

"Pfft. This is the Recycle Bin, nobody stays dead that long."

Raito rolled his eyes. He supposed vows of servitude had no meaning in the afterlife. Well, he already knew what could solve this problem, anyway.

His pinkie finger prodded at the tight, red stitches. He pulled on them roughly, and though Isamu caught on immediately, there wasn't much he could do at that point. He picked at the first stitch, violently tugging them out with no regard for Isamu's health. They tore up the flesh, causing blood to spurt all over the bedsheets. The snapped bone under the flesh poked out of the hole, in a manner which sort of reminded Raito of a mole. Though the butler began to scream, it was quickly muffled.

"Y'know, I don't even think I wanna take the backdoor just yet, Resa-chan." He was much more interested in picking out all the stitches and tearing up the skin and muscle that held Isamu's right leg stub shut. He was a little bit miffed that he couldn't hear Isamu's screeches of agony, but hey, Resa had waited a few days for this, and he wasn't going to deprive his boyfriend of decent oral.

"How is he?"

"J-just fine..." Raito figured Resa wanted to be left alone for the moment, so he continued observing the now heavily bleeding stub. He gave it a little lick, which made Isamu twitch slightly. It must sting pretty bad. Saliva on open wounds was never good. In fact, that thing would probably get infected, not that it really mattered all that much. He bit down on the jagged bone, which got Isamu a good slap across the face, so he could only guess Isamu bit. 

He bit off a chunk of flesh, chewing it into a nice, soft pulp. This wasn't half-bad.

"Maybe I should grill some of this..." He muttered to himself, biting off a couple more chunks of flesh. Isamu was trying to kick him, to no avail due to his heavily shortened limbs. The end of his right stub had become heavily jagged, and grew more and more so with each little bite. Raito cursed himself for being more interested in eating flesh than fucking this man, but he ignored it.

Resa was just about finished, white fluid spurting out of the stitches on Isamu's neck. He began to make choking sounds, immediately coughing up mouthfuls of sticky semen and whining pathetically. Raito bit down on the loose bone one more time before backing away from Isamu, his lips now covered in blood. Isamu was a total wreck, his cheeks drenched with tears and sweat. A massive bruise formed on the left side of his face where Resa hit him.

Raito swiped a bit of the blood off his lips, rubbing it in the crevice of Isamu's backside.

"There, Resa-chan, I put a little lube there." He headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a few, but now I'm fuckin' hungry. Have fun."

In his left fist, was a lump of Isamu's skin.


End file.
